My One And Only
by TeamSalvatore29
Summary: When the gang at fell's Church, an the gang at Mystic Falls meet, what will happen? Welcome to a world of supernatural, romance and jealousy. Watch as the Salvatore brothers learn from their counterparts, and vice versa about family. Watch as jealousy knows no bounds. Major pairings: Bamon (book), Stelena (book and TV show), Damon/OC (TV show). Rated T for now. Could change to M.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie was jealous. Not the 'She's-flirting-with-my-crush' jealous. The 'I'm-gonna-kill-her-if-she-doesn't-stop-flirting-w ith-him' jealous. The 'she' however, is Elena Gilbert. Her best friend. She was the one all the boys fell for. The extremely gorgeous girl. The Princess. His Princess. His Princess of Darkness.

'Damon!', she thought, and sighed.

Suddenly, she saw Damon turn towards her with a raised eyebrow.

'Crap! I didn't hide my thoughts, did I?', thought Bonnie.

'Nope! You didn't, RedBird!', he said.

'So? Why are you thinking of me?', he asked her. Though she didn't look at him, she could literally feel his smirk.

'It's nothing', said Bonnie.

'Sure, baby bird', said Damon, not believing her for even a second.

"Guys, I'm bored. Let's do something", said Matt.

"Why would we do anything you say, Mutt?", sneered Damon.

"Damon, be nice", scolded Elena.

"But Princess, I am a bad bad boy", said Damon, very seductively.

"Damon!", said Stefan, warning.

"What, little brother?", he spat.

Stefan just glared at Damon.

Bonnie let out a sigh. Meredith gave her a knowing look.

Elena caught on to that, and said, "Bon, Merry, is there something you want to share with me?"

"No, Elena! Why would you think that?", asked Bonnie, nervously. Damn Elena for knowing her so well.

"No Bon! You are hiding something from me. I am sure of it", said Elena, narrowing her eyes at Bonnie.

"No, Elena!", said Bonnie in a high pitched voice.

"Okay! You so like someone. Don't try denying it. I know it. Who is it? Is it George? 'cause he's so no your type. Or Ben? Probably. You both would make a cute couple..." ranted on Elena.

"Its DAMON!", screamed Bonnie. "Okay! I like Damon", she said, now in a lower tone.

Everyone stared at Bonnie with varying expressions on their face. Meredith had a knowing look on her face, Matt was staring at her with shock, Stefan had a knowing, and a slightly disappointed look on his face, Elena looked pissed, but it was Damon's reaction which hurt her the most. He looked indifferent. But what would she have expected? Him to be happy and tell her that he likes her back?

'It will always be Elena', she thought.

"You got that right, Bonnie", said Damon. "I love Elena. And I always will. My heart will always belong to her"

Elena looked triumphant. Meredith glared at Damon. So did Stefan and Matt.

"It's okay, Damon. I knew that it will always be Elena", said Bonnie, biting her lip.

"Bonnie..", started off Meredith.

"Merry, it's okay. I am absolutely fine", she said. "Let's play something"

"Okay! Let's play Truth or Dare", said Elena. "No backing out. Especially you, Damon"

"Alright. I start", said Matt. "Stefan, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you slept with more than 365 girls?", he asked.

Stefan looked slightly hesitant, but answered, "Yes"

Elena glared at both him and Matt. Stefan hurriedly turned towards Bonnie, and asked, "Bonnie, truth or dare?"

"Dare", said Bonnie.

Suddenly, Bonnie's phone rang. When she looked at the caller id, her face lit up.

"Turn the speaker on your phone on so that all of us can hear your conversation", said Damon.

"But..", started Bonnie.

"Just do it, Bonnie", said Stefan softly.

"Okay!", she said, and turned on her speaker phone.

"Hello?", said Bonnie.

"Bonnie?", came a deep masculine voice, that had Elena and Meredith swooning.

"Stefan!", she yelled.

"Hi, B? Sup?", he said.

"Stefan!", came a sweet voice. "Oh! You are on the phone"

"Hello, love", he said. "Sorry, Bon. So, how are you?"

"I am good. And you, Steffa?", she said, teasingly. She could almost feel him grimace.

"You are not gonna give that up, are you?", he asked.

"Nope! How is 'lylee?", she asked.

"She's good", he answered.

"Is she there?", she asked.

"She is, but is currently arguing with Damon about something. As usual", he said.

"They don't get along?", asked Bonnie curiously, ignoring the look on everyone's faces.

"And that's where you are wrong. We do get along. You see...", came a smooth voice.

"Forget what he said, Bon, he's being an ass, as always", said a very melodious voice.

"Alylee!", screamed Bonnie.

"Hey Bon!", came back the same voice. "So what do you think?"

"About what?", she asked.

"About...", she started, and then groaned. "Stefan Antonio! You didn't tell her why we called her?"

Bonnie giggled. "You still call him that?"

"It still works", came back a smug voice.

"Only for you", grumbled Elena.

"Lena, don't grumble. You just have to stay Stefan, and he's all alert", she said.

"In all ways", came the same smooth voice that Bonnie heard before.

"Damon! Shut up! I really don't wanna now about my best friend's sex life", said Alylee.

"Guys, really? The poor girl is waiting on the phone, and you guys are discussing Stefan's sexual life?", came another female voice.

"Thanks, Care!", said Stefan.

"Anytime, Stef!", said she.

"So, Bon. I was wondering. Do you wanna come to Mystic Falls? Both Alylee and I miss you. Plus, I want you to meet Damon, Elena and all my other friends", said Stefan.

"I don't know...", started Bonnie.

Elena just nodded her head, and indicated to the others also.

Bonnie quickly caught on. "Can my friends come too?", she asked.

"Sure. Let me guess. They're names are Elena, Meredith, Matt, Stefan and Damon?", he asked.

"Yes, oh-well-known-king-of-perception!", teased Bonnie.

"I try!", he said. "I'll catch up with you later. See you in 3 days?"

"Yep!", she said."Bye, Steffa!"

"Bye!", he said hanging up.

Bonnie turned to look at her friends, and knew she had a lot of explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

At Mystic Falls...

"So, Stef! How do you know this 'Bonnie'?", asked Caroline, making quotes on the name Bonnie.

"Ya! How do you know her, Stefan?", asked Bonnie, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Tell us the whole story, Stefan", said Elena, settling herself on his lap.

"Do tell, baby bro!", said Damon, bourbon in one hand, the other hand snaking through Alexandra's (Alylee) waist, and pulling her on the couch with him.

Stefan and Alexandra smiled at each other.

"It all started when Stefan came for a holiday to Scotland with me", said Alexandra. "Me in the sense, my parents and I", she added hastily, seeing the look on Damon's face. "The idiot apparently has a house there. It was near the forest, and so pretty, that we just had to stay there. I still remember my room. So pretty. Pristine and pure. So clear. It had such a beautiful view of the forest. Plus, a very plush bed, and an amazing bathroom, with a claw footed tub. Oh god! It was pure bliss. And, moving on, ", she said, spotting the look on the boys' faces, "we went out for a walk. As we did, we heard a sweet, almost angelic voice singing Scottish tunes. And me being, well, me, got curious, and wanted to see who the singer was"

"She all but dragged me with her", said Stefan, in mock exasperation.

Alexandra glared at Stefan, and continued, "So we ran through the woods, and came to a clearing. There, we saw, on a fallen bark, a small, gorgeous red-head singing. She was our mystery girl. She was so lost in her music, that she didn't notice us"

"Someone didn't notice you? Oh, the horror!", came a very familiar voice.

"Kol!", groaned Caroline and Elena.

"Hello ladies! Hey babe!", he said, kissing Bonnie soundly on the lips. "Salvatores! Sexy Sandra!"

"Kol!", Bonnie said, slapping the back of his head, just as Damon glared at him.

"Kol, shut up!", said Rebekah, walking inside the room, hand-in-hand with Matt.

"Yes! Please do!", came the sexy British accent of Klaus. "Hello, love!", he said, smiling at Caroline.

"Hey, Klaus!", she said, blushing slightly.

Elijah came in with Katherine, shaking his head slightly at his siblings, though a small smile evaded his face.

Once everyone had settled down, Caroline eagerly said, "Continue the story"

"Wait! What story?", asked Kol.

"The story of how we plan to torture you, Kol", said Stefan, with a straight face.

He glared at Stefan, and then said, "Really! What story?"

Caroline gave the Originals, Matt and Katherine the full story, and said, or more like ordered, "Continue"

"After she finished singing, she finally saw us, and turned a bright red. I was quick to introduce myself, and Mr. Smarty-pants over there", said Alexandra, nodding her head at Stefan.

"Ever since then, the here of us have been friends", said Stefan.

"I have a doubt, little bro!", said Damon, smirking.

"Oh no! I am so scared!", said Stefan, in mock horror.

"Why are all your best friends girls", he asked, his smirk growing bigger and bigger.

"Ya! Why is that, Stefan?", asked Elena, glaring at him.

"He just attracts them girls", said Caroline, grinning.

"You do realise that Klaus happens to be one of my best friends, right?", he said.

"Still doesn't explain a thing", said Elena, crossing hr arms.

"I am the nice Salvatore. Damon's the dick", he said, smirking at his brother, who glared at him. "Hence, I talk to everyone who approaches me"

"Hmph!", said Elena, though smiling a bit.

"You know I love you. And only you", said Stefan, pressing his lips to hers.

"Guys, get a room!", groaned Alexandra.

"Brilliant idea", murmured Stefan, grabbing Elena, and vamp speeding them to his room.

"Stefan!", came a squeal, which got muffled.

"Someone's getting laid", muttered Caroline, smirking.

At the same time, Alexandra and Damon were staring at each other.

The girls exchanged looks, and shooed the boys out of the door.

"Good! They left", said Damon, desire evident in his eyes.

"Damon! Be nice", said Alexandra, though blushing. She also had the same desire in her eyes.

"Shhh!", said Damon, pulling his girlfriend into an earth shattering kiss, and carried her to his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, at Fell's Church...

"Would you like to explain, Bonnie?", asked Elena, glaring at Bonnie.

Bonnie looked uncomfortable, and said, hesitantly, "Its a very long story"

"We have enough time", said Damon, also glaring at her, sounding slightly jealous.

'That's just my imagination', thought Bonnie, glumly.

"Bonnie, how do you know this Stefan person?", asked Meredith, softly.

"I met him and Alylee in Scotland. In the woods", she said, giving them the shortest version possible.

"What were you doing in the woods?", asked Damon, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I was, um...", trailed Bonnie.

"Singing?", asked Meredith, giving her a knowing look.

"Yes!", said Bonnie, blushing.

"You sing, Red Bird?", asked Damon, looking surprised.

"Yes!", said Bonnie, feeling slightly uncomfortable with Damon's eyes on her. She wanted to look at him. She however contained the urge. She was afraid that she will start crying.

"How close are you and Stefan?", asked Matt.

"Pretty close", said Bonnie.

"What is 'pretty close'?", asked Damon.

"Best friends", said Bonnie.

"What about the girl?", asked Damon.

"The girl has a name", said Bonnie, irritated.

"Okay! Alylee. How close are you to her?", asked Elena.

"As close as I am to you and Merry!", said Bonnie.

"Does 'Stefan' drink animal blood?", asked Stefan, talking for the first time since Bonnie started her story.

"Yes, he does", said Bonnie. "He's so strong"

"Physically?", mocked Damon.

"And mentally", said Bonnie, choosing to ignore Damon. "He is like a rock to everyone. He's always there. You can whine and cry to him, and he listens. He's an amazing friend. And a lot of fun"

Damon looked irritated at the way Bonnie went on about Stefan. Just before he could open his mouth and say something, Meredith beat him to it, and said, "Describe Alylee and Stefan to us, Bon"

"Alylee was 5'6" when I last saw her. She's probably taller now. She is fair, has long, thick, wavy black hair, which curls at the ends. She has the most beautiful eyes. They are greenish-bluish-grey eyes. She has a very curvaceous figure. She is also a witch", said Bonnie.

"You failed to mention that", said Damon, glaring at her.

"She did know. Shut up, Damon", said Meredith. "You go on, Bon"

"Stefan is tall and fair. He has well defined cheekbones, and a strong jaw. He has the most beautiful green eyes, which are so warm, that you automatically feel so safe. He has the softest hair ever. Oh! And he works out!", said Bonnie, giggling at the last line.

"How do you know he has soft hair? And that he works out?", asked Damon sounding jealous.

'Again! Me and my imagination!", though Bonnie. "I have played with his hair. Its obvious that he works out. All his shirts show his abs and biceps"

"Why would you play with his hair?", asked Matt, sounding slightly jealous.

"'cause he hates it", said Bonnie giggling.

She could feel Damon's eyes burning holes into the side of her head. She wanted to turn and look at him. She, however contained the urge, afraid of what she would see in his eyes. Elena saved her, and said, evilly smirking at her boyfriend, and said, "He does?"

She reached forward, and ruffled his hair.

"Nope. Doesn't bother me", he said smirking at her. She pouted. Stefan, not being able to resist his girlfriend's pouting lips, reached forward and kissed her. She immediately wound her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. Bonnie turned to look at Damon, and saw that he was glaring at Stefan. She shook her head softly, and blinked back tears.

Suddenly, Damon turned and stared at her. Their eyes met. They were staring at one another for a while, after which Bonnie looked away, not noticing the slightly sad look he gave her.

"Okay! I am gonna leave. Bonnie, want a lift?", said Matt, a little too eagerly.

"Why would she go with you, Mutt?", sneered Damon.

"Why do you care, Damon?", asked matt.

"I don't", said Damon.

Meredith glared at Damon in disgust, and said, "Come on, Bon. I am taking you home. Bye, guys"

Bonnie waved at the Salvatores and Elena weakly, and let herself be dragged out by Meredith.

Throughout the car ride, Bonnie kept giving Meredith short answers. The moment they reached Bonnie's place, Bonnie hopped out of the car, gave Meredith a smile which didn't reach her eyes, and said, "Goodnight Merry!"

She ran up to her room, glad that neither her parents, nor Mary were there to question her, and showered and changed. She threw herself on the bed, and started sobbing. She screamed, and cried, and wailed, and after what seemed like hours, finally fell into a restless sleep.

Outside the window, on the branch of a tree, a crow was staring at her, eyes full of remorse, guilt and worry.


	4. Chapter 4

3 days later...

At Mystic Falls...

"Stefan, pass me the freaking bread!", screamed Alexandra.

"Get it yourself!", yelled back Stefan.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? Screaming in the morning? Not that I complain about you screaming Alylee. In our bedroom, especially", added Damon, with a full-blown smirk.

"Shut up, Damon", said Alexandra, turning red. "Bonnie is coming today"

"Don't I know that? That's all you and my little brother have been talking about for 3 days", said Damon.

"Aw Damon! Are you jealous that Stefan is going to pay more attention to Bonnie than to you?", asked Alexandra, fluttering her eyelashes at Damon.

Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Katherine and The Originals all burst out into laughter.

" Yep! That's exactly it", said Damon.

"Aw! Big Bro! You know I will always have time for you", said a grinning Stefan, reaching forward, and ruffling his hair.

Everyone present roared with laughter.

"You wait, Stef! You are so gonna pay for this", said Damon, scowling, and fixing his hair.

"Oh no! Stefan, you messed up the hair Damon took two hours to fix in front of the mirror", said Caroline, wiping away fake tears. "The horror of it all!"

"Shut up, Blondie", said Damon continuing to scowl, and asked, "What is today? 'Lets-piss-off-Damon-in-the-morning-itself' day?"

"You know we love you, Damon", said Alexandra.

"Speak for yourself", mumbled Kol, though everyone in the room heard him.

Alexandra shot Kol a dirty look, and threw her arms around Damon, reaching up to kiss him. Damon automatically responded, pulling her by the hips, and melding her body with his. She moaned into his mouth, and wrapped her arms tighter around him. He groaned, and licked her lower lip, begging for entrance. She granted it to him, and pressed herself further into his body. He growled low in his throat, and started massaging her hip bones. They made out for a while longer, and then finally broke the kiss. They stared at each other intensely.

"Thank god! It's still weird to watch my brother and best friend make out", said Stefan.

"No one asked you to", said Alexandra, though still looking at Damon.

"I had no choice", said Stefan.

"Of course you had a choice. You always do. You could have always stared at Elena. Its not like she is gonna complain", said Damon, raising an eyebrow and smirking. "Admit it! You like watching us make out"

Stefan scowled at him, while everyone else burst into laughter.

Alexandra got a far-off look on her face. Everyone looked at her worried. She got back to normal, and seeing their worried faces, smiled slightly.

"Bonnie and the rest are about 15 minutes away. Beyond the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign are Liz and a bunch of officers, inspecting". Turning to Damon with her puppy dog eyes, "Bring them here? Pleaseee?"

"Lylee, no...", said Damon, wavering.

"I'll make it up to you", she whispered, seductively.

"Alright", said Damon, eyes suddenly turning predatory. He squeezed her ass, and, grabbing the back of Stefan's shirt, said, "And you, baby bro, are coming with me. And we are taking my car"

"Really? Are you sure, Damon?", asked Stefan.

"Yes, I am", he said, narrowing his eyes at Stefan.

"Hmm", said Stefan, smirking at his brother, and then flashed to the door. The sound of a Porsche being started could be heard.

"Damn him!", cursed Damon, though a hint of a very small smile could be seen on his face.

Everyone smiled at the brotherly love displayed by the Salvatores. They were all, especially Elena and Katherine, happy and relieved that they were getting along. And it was all because of Alexandra.

Meanwhile...

Bonnie was bouncing on her seat, like a ball of energy.

"What's on your mind, Bon?", asked Meredith.

"Stefan and Alylee. And how much of fun we are going to have with them", said Bonnie.

"If this 'Stefan' is anything like my brother, then, we will get bored easily", said Damon, cynically.

"Damon, shut up!", said Elena, glaring at him.

"Oh, come on, Princess! You must know how boring broody people are", said Damon, sneering at his brother.

"I happen to be very much in love with this 'broody' person, as you call him, and am very happy with him", she said, reaching forward to squeeze Stefan's hand. Stefan squeezed it back. Damon glared at the two of them, grumbled, and continued driving.

"OMG! OMG! We are nearing Mystic Falls! I can't wait! I am so excited", said Bonnie, sounding very happy.

"Who cares?", said Damon.

Bonnie's excitement deflated, and she sunk into the seat. Damon looked at her through the rear view mirror, and instantly felt guilty. Stefan glared at Damon, and turned to give Bonnie a soft smile. She smiled back at him, slightly excited. Damon glared at his brother.

'I am the one who is supposed to make her smile like that, not him', thought Damon.

Suddenly, the car stopped.

"Damon, why the hell are we stopping?", asked Meredith, irritated.

Damon cursed in Italian, and said, "Inspection. RedBird, message Stefan and find out his address"

"Hello! I am Sheriff Forbes. And who are you?", asked a lady, who looked like she was in her mid-forties.

"Look here, Sheriff. You are just going to let us pass without inspection, and also tell us where Stefan Salvatore lives", said Damon.

"Oh great! More vampires is the last thing Mystic Falls needs", said Liz.

"Vampires? What are you talking about?", asked Damon, a little too innocently.

"What I am talking about is...", started Liz, narrowing her eyes.

"Liz! They are friends!", came a very masculine voice, which had Bonnie grinning, and Elena and Meredith swooning.

"They are?", asked Liz.

"Yep! Hey Bonnie!", said the same voice.

"Stefan!", Bonnie squealed out.

"Told you!", said Stefan.

"Okay! I believe you, Stefan", said Liz.

"Why did I even bother coming?", came a smooth, masculine voice.

"To make yourself useful", said Stefan.

"Damon knows to make himself useful?", asked Liz, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nope! But, he's learning to", said Stefan, smirking at his brother.

"Quit pissing me off, kiddo!", said Damon, in a mock warning tone. "Else..."

"Oh God! I am so scared", said Stefan, rolling his eyes. "Hey guys! I am Stefan, and that idiot ho is too lazy to walk up to the car is my brother Damon"

The people in the car gaped at the interaction between the Salvatores of Mystic Falls.

Meanwhile, Damon walked up to the car, and said, "I walked. Happy?"

"Couldn't be happier", said a smirking Stefan.

The Stefan of Fell's Church said, " Hi! I am Stefan as well. And this is Damon. That's Elena, Meredith and Matt, and of course you know Bonnie"

"Hey guys!", said Stefan, smiling at them. "Bon, you wanna come with?"

"Yes!", screamed Bonnie, jumping out of the car, and throwing her arms around Stefan. Stefan wrapped his arms around her, and lifted her off the ground, spinning her. She giggled.

"Bye guys", she said, once Stefan put her down.

Everyone in the car nodded their head, or smiled at her. Everyone except Damon. He was glaring at Stefan of Mystic Falls.

'How dare he? How dare he hold his little bird like that?', thought Damon.

"Damon, start the car. Stefan already left", said his own brother, Stefan.

"Whatever", he grumbled, and started the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Even as the Fell's Church gang was left to contemplate what they just saw, Stefan, Damon and Bonnie were having a great time in Stefan's Porsche.

Bonnie was amazed at the way the way the Salvatores interacted. She had never seen her Salvatores act this way. Ever. The only thing the two of them ever did was glare at each other or fight over Elena. They never ever bickered in a brotherly way.

"Bon? Bonnie", said Stefan, waving a hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Its just that...", she trailed off.

"We get along and the other Salvatores don't?", asked Damon, smirking.

"Yes, how did you know?", asked Bonnie, stunned.

"Its all over your face", said Stefan, smiling at her gently.

"They don't talk to each other. They just jeer at one another, glare at each other, or fight over Elena", said Bonnie sounding sad.

"Aw, Shortcake! Don't be sad. What happened?", he said.

"Shortcake?", asked Bonnie.

"Yep! My pet name for you", he said, smirking at her.

"Damon, you've known her for barely 20 minutes, and you are giving her a pet name?", asked Stefan.

"Totally, baby bro. Its a crime to not give someone a pet name", said Damon.

Stefan rolled his eyes, and said, "Don't change the topic, Bon. Why do you sound sad?"

"It's nothing, Stef", she said.

"Don't lie to me. I take it that you like Damon?", said Stefan, softly.

"I.. How did you...?", Bonnie said, blushing out of embarrassment.

"I know you, Bon", said Stefan. "What? He told you he didn't like you?"

"Yes", she said, trying to control her tears.

"He's lying, Shortcake! He likes you", said Damon.

"Don't say that to just cheer me up", said Bonnie, sounding sad.

"Oh he does! Even if he doesn't know it yet", he said. "I saw how he was glaring at Stefan when Stef hugged you"

"He wasn't glaring", said Bonnie.

"He was so", said Stefan. "You will realise that he does. I shall prove it to you"

"As shall I", said Damon, smirking.

"Talking about the Salvatores, how much do they get along, again?", asked Stefan.

"Not at all?", said Bonnie, questioningly.

"I don't think Stefan and I hate each other. We may not look eye to eye for many things, and I did promise an eternity of misery, and kept it up, but still", said Damon.

"There is no more an eternity of misery, Damon", said Stefan, smiling softly. "Though I am still adorably nice, and you are still a dick"

"And I have a big ego?", asked Damon.

Bonnie giggled.

"I so need to have a talk with Elena. We really need to do something about that ego of yours", said Damon, pretending to look thoughtful.

"Shut up, Damon!", said Stefan scowling.

The car stopped as Bonnie giggled.

"Stef, as much of an ego as you have, Damon has a bigger one", said a melodious voice.

"Alylee!", screamed Bonnie, jumping out of the car, and hugging Alexandra.

"Bonnie!", she yelled, happily hugging Bonnie.

The Salvatores, especially Damon, smiled at Alexandra's obvious happiness.

At the same time, the Ferrari belonging to Damon of Fells Church reached. The people in the car were astounded by the beauty of the house as well as of Alylee.

"When Bonnie said she was pretty, I didn't know she meant this pretty", said Elena, sounding jealous.

"Pretty? Pretty cannot even describe her. She is a goddess", said Matt, dreamily.

"Matt!", said Elena, glaring at him.

"You can't blame him, love. She is very beautiful", said Stefan.

"STEFAN!", yelled Elena.

"As are you", he said.

"She is gorgeous", purred Damon.

Elena said nothing. She just glared at Damon.

They all got out of the car, and walked towards the Mystic Falls gang.

"Hey Bon!", said Meredith.

Bonnie, through giggles, said, "Hey Mere, Elena, Stefan, Matt, Damon. Let me officially introduce you to Stefan Salvatore and Alexandra Evans"

"Hey!", chorused Stefan and Alexandra together.

"Hello!", said the Fell's Church gang.

"Stefan", came a sweet voice, and everyone saw a brown-haired girl come up to him and kiss him.

"And they've started again", said Alexandra, dramatically.

"Oh, shush, you!", said Elena, staring goofily at Stefan. Stefan stared back at her with an equally adoring look.

Suddenly, Elena turned to Bonnie and aid, "You must be Bonnie. I am Elena. Hey guys!", she said waving to the Fell's Church gang, "And these two", she said, pointing to Alexandra and Stefan, "haven't spoken about anything else"

"Hey Elena!", said the whole Fell's Church gang.

"Oh Elena! I know your secret!", said Damon.

"What secret?", asked Elena, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You are jealous", whispered Damon, conspirationally.

"And you figured that now?", said Elena, sarcastically. "Of course I am jealous. My boyfriend and soul mate spoke about someone who is not me"

"Boyfriend and soul mate?", questioned Meredith.

"Yep! Stefan's my boyfriend, but Alylee's my soul mate", said Elena, dramatically.

"Yep, totally!", said Alexandra, releasing Bonnie, and throwing her arms around Elena.

"Yeah?", said Stefan of Mystic Falls.

"Yep!", said Alexandra.

"Are you sure?", asked Damon of Mystic Falls, smirking.

"Yes, Damon", said Elena and Alexandra in chorus.

"Mhmm!", said Damon, moving towards them with a predatory look.

"Damon what are you..", started Alexandra.

Damon flashed toward Alexandra, and mashed his lips to hers.

"Not again", came a voice. A gorgeous blonde appeared.

"Not again?", asked Bonnie of Fell's Church.

"Yep! They've been at it since morning", said the same blonde.

"We are about 286 times better than Stelena", said Alexandra, sounding breathless, staring at Damon.

"Really? I thought it was 287", said Damon in mock disappointment.

"Shut up, Damon", said Elena.

"Since when do I listen to you?", asked Damon.

"Since when do you listen to anyone?", said a dark beauty, who just stepped into view.

"You've got a point there, Judgey", said Damon, smirking all the while.

The blonde rolled her eyes and said, "Hey guys! I am Caroline, and this is Bonnie"

"Hi!", said Bonnie of Fell's Church.

"And I am Matt", said a tall blonde guy. "This is my girlfriend Rebekah", he said pointing to a gorgeous blonde.

"And I am Klaus", came a British accent. "This is Elijah, and that idiot standing next to Bonnie is Kol"

"I am Katherine", came a sultry voice. Everyone turned to look at a girl who looked exactly like Elena.

"Klaus? Katherine?", asked Elena of Fell's Church.

"Yes! Got a problem with that?", asked Katherine, snarkily.

"Kat!", said Stefan, in a warning tone.

"Whatever, Stefan", said Katherine.

The Fell's Church gang stared at the exchange.

"Oh! How rude of us!", exclaimed Alexandra. "Please, come in"

"Do come in", said Elena. She asked the Salvatores, "Can't you two be gracious hosts or once? Its your house, after all"

"Not anymore, babe! Its yours and 'Lylee's", said Stefan, smirking. "We signed it over to you, remember?"

"Good one, kiddo", said Damon, slapping his brother's hand in a hi-5.

"Why do we even like him, Elena?", asked Alexandra, narrowing her eyes at Stefan.

"I ask myself that everyday", she said, her eyes glinting with mischief.

"Hey! I am supposed to be nice. You are supposed to like me", said Stefan, smirking.

"And I have an ego?", asked Damon. "I think you have a bigger one"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"NO"

YES"

"Dammo!"

"Stefano!"

"Let's head in guys. They are always like this. Sorry about that", said Alexandra.

"Its okay", said Stefan of Fell's Church, looking dazed after watching the Salvatores fight.

Elena ushered everyone inside.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow! This house is gorgeous", said Elena of Fell's Church.

"Why, thank you!", said Damon of Mystic Falls, cockily.

"Wait! Shouldn't we be thanking them?", asked Elena, pointing to herself and Alexandra. "I mean, we own the house"

Damon without saying anything stared at Elena.

"What, Damon?", asked Elena, annoyed.

Damon just continued staring at her.

"DAMON! Stop staring", Elena yelled.

"And she cracked", said Damon, smirking. "She gets annoyed if anyone stares at her for more than a minute. Unless its Stefan"

Elena blushed, and said, "He doesn't stare at me to piss me off"

"Damon, stop being cocky", said Stefan of Mystic Falls, slapping Damon's head with his palm.

"Watch it, baby bro", said Damon, glaring at him.

"I am so scared", said Stefan, rolling his eyes. "Come in, you guys. Ignore him"

"Yes, do. He has a characteristic way of annoying everyone", said Caroline.

"Why, thank you, Vampire Barbie" said Damon, cocking an eyebrow.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and said, "Come in, you guys"

"I will show you your rooms", said Bonnie Bennett.

"Sure", said Meredith, smiling. She and Matt started following Bonnie.

Alexandra followed them with Bonnie, Elena and the Salvatores of Fell's Church.

Damon stopped them.

"Yes, Damon?", asked Alexandra.

He moved his face forward till his face was inches from Alexandra's, and whispered seductively, "You have a lot to make up for"

Saying that, he squeezed her hip, and then said, "Do come in"

"Damn ass!", said Alexandra. "Come on, you guys. Lets go in. I shall show you your rooms. Stefan, Elena, you guys share a room, right?"

"Yes, we do", said Elena, while Stefan nodded in the affirmative.

"Okay!", said Alexandra. "Do any of you want soundproof rooms?"

"Sure thing!", said Elena, sounding excited.

"Yep!", said Bonnie.

"Why would I want a soundproof room?", asked Damon.

"I don't know. You tell me", said Alexandra, sarcastically.

"To have sex?", asked Damon, innocently.

"You know what sex is? I am surprised", said Alexandra, even more sarcastically.

"Look here,..", started Damon.

"Looking. You have a point. Please make it. I am dying to hear it", said Alexandra. "On second thought, forget it"

Damon glared at her. "I don't want a soundproof room. Considering the fact that My Princess is dating my pansy of a brother, she wouldn't come to me. Or if you do, you are always welcome, Princess", seductively at Elena.

Stefan and Elena glared at him.

Alexandra rolled her eyes and turned to Bonnie. That's when she noticed Bonnie's eyes full of tears and her pleading look.

"Okay! Let's make a move. Bon, this is your room, right next to mine and Damon's", said Alexandra, quickly.

At the exact same time, Damon, Stefan and Elena were walking towards them.

Damon, seeing the look on his girlfriend's face, immediately said,

"How about Elena and I show you your rooms. I think Stef, Lyl and Shortcake have a lot to catch up on"

"Shortcake?", asked Damon of Fell's Church.

"Yep! She is short, and is as sweet as a cake. So, Shortcake. Why? Have a problem with that", asked Damon of Mystic Falls, arrogantly.

"No", replied the other Damon, flatly.

"Whatever", shrugged the blue-eyed Damon, and then said, "Follow me"

Meanwhile, Alexandra and Stefan ushered Bonnie into her room.

"Bon, are you okay?", asked Alexandra.

"Yes, I am", said Bonnie, her voice cracking.

"Bon-Bon, what's wrong?", asked Alexandra, softly.

Bonnie, hearing her best friend's tone, burst into tears.

Alexandra said, "Oh, Bonnie!", and gathered the crying girl in her arms.

Stefan threw his arms around them.

"What's wrong?", he asked Bonnie.

"H-h-e kn-kn-knows I like him. A lot. And he still says things like that. Does he have no compassion and consideration for my feelings?", she sobbed.

"Compassion? Consideration? I don't think he knows the meaning of those words", snorted Alexandra.

"Don't judge a book by its cover", said Stefan, wisely.

"Oh shush, Stef! I think he's an arrogant ass", she said. "Isn't he, Bon?"

"Well, he can be slightly arrogant at times", she said, weakly.

"Slightly?", said Alexandra, with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay! Very. Happy?", asked Bonnie, huffing.

"Yep! There she is. I can see my Bon", said Alexandra, grinning wide. "How about you go and freshen up, and then we can talk more?"

"Okay!", said Bonnie, grabbing her clothes and entering the bathroom.

Stefan turned to Alexandra, and asked, "What do you plan on doing?"

"I am thinking, Stef!", she said.

Meanwhile, with Damon and Elena of Mystic Falls and the Salvatores, and Elena of Fell's Church...

"Come on, you guys", said Elena. "Hey, Elena, you guys wanted a soundproof room, right?"

"Yes", said the other Elena.

"Okay! This is your room", said Elena, pointing to a very pretty door.

"And that, Damon is yours", she continued.

"You guys will freshen up and meet us downstairs?", said Damon of Mystic Falls.

Once everyone nodded in the affirmative, they disappeared into their rooms.

Damon and Elena looked at each other.

"Bonnie likes him a lot. I can tell", said Elena.

"You can?", asked Damon, surprised.

"Yes. She kept turning to look at him every other minute. Its hard not to miss", she said.

"Why did I notice nothing?", asked Damon.

"You were too busy arguing with Stefan", she said, smirking.

"Hey! But I knew before you", he said.

"How?", she asked.

"She kinda told me and Stef in the car", he said.

"You mean Stefan was being his usual perceptive self, and detected something was wrong in less than a minute?", she said, lovingly.

"Something like that", said Damon.

"I knew it. Let's go check up in them", said Elena, and they left to check up on the rest.

What they didn't know was that Stefan of Fell's Church was listening to this whole talk in surprise. He was astonished that the two of them had only friendly feelings for one another. As much as he didn't like it, his girlfriend and his brother loved each other. He thought just how lucky the other Stefan is.

In Bonnie's room...

Even as Stefan and Alexandra were deep in thought, a knock ws heard at the door.

"Yes?", said Stefan.

"Its us, babe", said Elena.

Stefan sped to the room door and opened it.

"Hey love, big bro!", he said, kissing Elena's lips.

"Kid", replied Damon, before zooming to his girlfriend and kissing her soundly on the lips.

Alexandra kissed him back, and said, "Hey Elena", seductively.

"Hey doll-face", said Elena, equally seductive.

Before Damon or Stefan could throw a barb at the display, Bonnie stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey Elena, Damon", she said, smiling at them slightly.

"Hey Bonnie", said Elena, cheerfully.

"Shortcake!", said Damon, sending a smirk in her direction.

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes at him, and Alexandra said, "Bon, you look hot! Damon is going to be bowled over"

"Oh please!", said Bonnie, huffing.

"Yes B. You look really pretty", said Stefan, with a sweet smile.

"Yep!", said Elena.

"Smokin'", said Damon, with a wink.

"Damon!", said Alexandra, slapping the back of his head.

"Love, no need to be jealous. You are the only one who I have eyes on", said Damon, with such an intense look, that Alexandra forgot what it was to breathe.

"Okay guys. Once you're done with eye sex, feel free to come down. Stef and I are dragging Bonnie down", said Elena.

Alexandra snapped out of it, and immediately jumped up, grabbed Bonnie and Damon, and zoomed out of the room.

"Ha! Before you, Elena!", she said, sticking her tongue at Elena.

Bonnie giggled. She couldn't believe the amount of fun she was having, and she had just come to Mystic Falls.

"What the hell is going on here?", came a snide voice. One that Bonnie knew too well.

"What does it look like? People having fun and talking to each other. Never heard of it?", asked Alexandra, sarcastically.

"Who the hell do you think you are?", asked Damon of Fell's Church, literally snarling at her.

"Alexandra? Are you deaf that you heard my name wrong? I thought you are a vampire", she retorted.

"You little..", he said, but was not able to say anything. Only air came out.

"That will teach you to piss off a witch", she said, releasing him from the spell she had put on him. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

"What the hell?", asked Damon.

"A simple silencing charm", she said, smirking. "Let's go, Bon"

Damon of Fell's Church glared at her, and then said to Damon of Mystic Falls, "Put that girlfriend of yours in a leash"

"Excuse me? Watch who you're talking about", snarled Damon of Mystic Falls.

"Is there a doubt? I am talking about your bitch of a girlfriend", said Damon of Fell's Church.

"DAMON!", came the angry voice of Bonnie of Fell's Church. "You do not insult my best friend like that, and expect me to stay quite. Who the hell do you think you are? Insulting her like that. Watch your words, Damon. When you insult my best friend, I get beyond pissed", she said, and turning to the others, said, "Let's go guys", and walked away.

Everyone were left staring speechless at the little redhead's outburst.


End file.
